Not The Last
by GothTrekkie
Summary: McCoy and Kirk don't really remember what happened last night... McSpirk slash!


It was because of a crippling headache that Leonard McCoy finally awoke and the second his mind came into consciousness he knew he had one hell of a hangover.

Shit, he didn't even remember last night! What had happened? He had gone to a bar with Jim. He'd had quite a few drinks… he couldn't remember anything else. Come to think of it, where the hell was he? The sheets felt unfamiliar so he could safely assume he wasn't in his own bed. But whose?

He didn't even want to open his eyes and find out who he'd slept with last night. Hopefully it wasn't some random chick he didn't even know. Or perhaps that would be better; it would be embarrassing if it was someone he knew. Maybe he had picked up Uhura or, God even worse, Christine! That would make for one hell of an awkward work environment!

Finally he couldn't take the suspense anymore. Rolling over to face the other body in the bed, he slowly opened one eye. And then the other.

Jim?

Well, it wasn't the first time that had happened and probably wouldn't be the last. He and Jim were always going out and getting drunk together and the charming blonde would always manage to pick up a random girl at the bar to have a threesome with them.

McCoy truly felt sorry for the captain because he knew that the reason for their increasingly frequent threesomes was that Jim actually wanted to sleep with just him but was too afraid to admit it. Leonard also felt sorry for whoever the random girl was because she would always end up getting mostly ignored, both men preferring each other.

It was his past sexual encounters with the captain that allowed him to realize that, as usual, there was another body in the bed.

This time he was even more reluctant to turn and see who it was. It probably wouldn't be someone he knew, Jim was always going for complete strangers. Most likely to prevent awkwardness back at work. McCoy hoped to God it wasn't some dirty space-whore! He'd have to test both Jim and himself for goddamned space-STD's!

Not wanting to delay it any longer, he rolled over to find out the identity of their other partner. Nothing could have prepared him for what he saw.

"SPOCK?"

The green blooded Vulcan sleeping peacefully next to him opened his eyes. "Good morning, Leonard."

"Good God! Spock! Don't take this the wrong way, but why the hell are you here? I don't remember anything from last night!"

One of his famous eyebrows quirked. "I doubt you remember nothing from last night. Surely you remember what happened before you were drunk."

"Alright, the last thing I remember was going to the bar with Jim."

"Then I shall try to recount to you the events that followed," said Spock. "I too was at the bar and had approximately five chocolate based drinks by the time the captain noticed me…"

"_Hey, Bones! Look it's Spock!" Jim had slurred happily, pointing at the Vulcan across the bar._

"_Oh, we should go say hi to him!" suggested the equally drunk doctor. _

"_Yeah!" agreed Jim, standing up and helping McCoy to his feet. _

_They staggered their way over to where Spock sat. Unlike Jim and Leonard, he was a quiet drunk. "Hey! Spock!" Jim grinned._

"_Good to see ya, you green blooded… Christmas elf…" Leonard was running out of insults but it made Jim chuckle anyway. _

"_Yer funny, Bones, ya know that? I like you!" he giggled, clinging to the doctor, not quite sure if he was going to try to kiss him or not. _

"_Good evening, captain, doctor," Spock greeted them._

"_Call me Jim!" _

"_And call me Leonard!"_

"_No," Jim shook his head. "That's a stupid name! Call him Bones!" _

"_Call me Bones!" he agreed. _

_They took a seat on either side of Spock and Jim stared at him a while before finally proclaiming, "Yer real pretty, Spock!"_

"_As are you, Jim," the drunk Vulcan replied. McCoy chuckled. _

"_I love yer pointy ears! They're so hot! I wanna kiss you!" he decided._

"_I would not object," said Spock. _

_With that, the captain grabbed Spock's face and kissed him sloppily on the mouth. Spock returned it eagerly, wrapping his arms around Jim's waist and pulling him onto his lap. The human bit Spock's lower lip until he could almost taste the green blood but Spock didn't mind and preoccupied himself with giving Jim a thorough tongue massage. _

"_Hot," mused the doctor, taking another drink from whatever happened to be in his glass at that time. _

_After a good long while, Jim finally broke off the kiss for lack of air. "Hey! Let's all go back to my room!" suggested Jim, panting to catch his breath. _

"I believe you can infer the rest," said Spock, finishing his retelling and blushing slightly.

Leonard nodded. "Uh, yeah. God, Spock, I don't know how Jim's gonna take this. It's pretty obvious that he likes men but he's never really come out yet. And waking up with both of us, it's gonna force him out."

"If it would be easier, I could leave and we could simply not inform Jim of my involvement in the events of last night."

Was Mr. 'I can't tell a lie' Vulcan really suggesting lying to Jim about last night? "No, Spock, we can't lie to him. This was bound to happen sooner or later. But I can't guarantee he'll take it very well. He might be able to say he loves you when he's drunk but now he might run out of here screaming."

"I am aware of that possibility," said Spock quietly.

Feeling a wave of sadness wash over the Vulcan, Leonard grabbed his hand and pressed their fingers together in a soft Vulcan-kiss. "Hey, no matter what happens with Jim, I'm not ashamed or embarrassed to admit that I have feelings for you."

"I return your feelings, Leonard."

He kissed the Vulcan on the lips for a few seconds as they let their emotions flow through their joined fingers. But through all the happiness and contentment, there was always an undercurrent of needing Jim with them.

Leonard pulled away. "I'm gonna wake him up now." Spock nodded and waited for Jim's reaction, trying to keep calm.

The doctor rolled over to face Jim once again, relieved that he and Spock's conversation had not woken the hung-over blonde. He gently shook him. "Hey, Jim, hun?"

He opened his eyes slowly, blinking as he tried to take in his surroundings. "Bones?" he asked groggily.

"Yeah, it's me."

"What happened last night?"

"We went to the bar and got drunk. And we managed to pick up someone and you invited us back here."

"Hmm. She gone yet?" he asked.

McCoy took in a deep breath. "Jim, I think you should just see for yourself, okay?"

He furrowed his brow in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Just promise you won't freak out."

"I promise," said Jim, starting to feel very uneasy.

"Okay." Bones sighed, sitting Jim up so he could see who else was in the bed

His jaw dropped, his heart raced, his eyes threatened to bulge out of his head. He felt sick. "…Spock?"

"Hello, Jim."

The captain began to shake and let himself fall back down onto the bed, running his hand over his face. "Oh God. I did this, didn't I?"

"I'm not saying I didn't try to get him in bed too, but you did most of the charming."

He stared at the ceiling for a while, refusing to come to terms with reality just yet. "I don't know what to say, guys."

"Jim, if you wish, Leonard and I will leave and pursue a relationship separate from you. We may, as you might say, 'forget this ever happened'," said Spock.

Jim had two things to say to that. He didn't know which to address first. "No, Spock, I don't want you guys to leave. I don't want to forget this ever happened because it did happen. And you're seriously going to pursue a relationship together?"

"Affirmative. However, that does not mean we are not open to you being in said relationship with us." Bones nodded in agreement with the Vulcan.

He mulled the idea over in his head for a few minutes. The two men he loved most always there for him, to take care of him and keep him company, and to love him. He'd certainly never be lonely again and he concluded that even though it would mean coming out, nothing would make him happier. Nodding slowly at first and then more determinedly, he agreed. "Yes. I mean, I want to try this."

Bones smiled and the corners of Spock's lips twitched slightly. "You sure, Jim? You aren't still drunk, are you?" asked McCoy, ever the skeptic.

"No, I'm not drunk. I'm someone who's been in love with his two best friends for a long… long time."

"I believe we all are," said Spock. "That being said, would you both care to join me for breakfast?"

Absent mindedly looking at the clock, McCoy jumped at the time. "Well, we'd love to, except it's lunch time."

"Crap! I didn't set my alarm last night! I was a bit… distracted," apologized Jim.

The doctor sighed and Spock kept his slight amusement to himself. It wasn't the first time the captain had made Bones late for work and he could safely say it wasn't going to be the last.

**Please review! **

**I've been struggling with how to write the start of a McSpirk relationship and I think this is plausible but tell me how I did! **

**More reviews=happiness and confidence=better stories for you to read! **


End file.
